


Welcome to Alagaësia

by wolves_rider



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: A BUNCH OF THINGS FROM MY TUMBLR THAT BELONGS TO MY FAVORITE PLACE IN THE BOOKVERSE





	1. Chapter 1

This is the introduccion page, some of these are NSFW, they'll be noted in the cahpters, if you want more Inheritance content please go to my tumblr to request more, cause I DON'T LOOK AO3 AS MUCH AS TUMBLR, do please keep requesting on AO3 to a minimum unless you only have AO3. Thanks for reading 


	2. Eragon X chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first request in tumblr

The fight was going good for the Vardens, but for some reason Eragon wasn’t relaxed, something in him made him almost anxious. It wasn’t till Saphira pointed on your direction that he realized what’s wrong.

  
You were surrounded by soldiers, screaming angry curses at them, ferociously defeating them, but with your own body full of bruises and some bleeding wounds. You were being reckless in your attacks, putting yourself in danger without thinking twice.

  
Once you killed the forth soldier a little smile appeared on your lips, you were happy to be better with the sword, the hard training with Arya and Eragon made you more resistant and now you were able to put a good fight.

  
“I’m surprised” said one of the soldiers, a mocking smile on his face. “I never thought someone like you could fight like this”

  
You could feel your smile disappear, he’s right, you thought; you weren’t as slim as others in the fight and that made you self-conscious, and angry with the soldier for reminding it to you.

  
But it wasn’t your sword the one who killed him, the sword was blue and was covered in flames.

  
“That was very rude.” Said Eragon angry appearing behind the soldier. “Y/N are you alright? You’re bleeding, let me heal you"

  
“Is nothing, you don’t have to waste your magic on me.”

He hugged you, his voice sounded sweet and soft on your ear.

“You are beautiful and perfect the way you are, don’t let anyone say otherwise, healing you is not a waste of magic, is keeping you alive, is keeping you with me.”

  
“But what if he’s right?”

  
“He’s not.” He said on the ancient language, the one where lies were impossible.

  
You smiled feeling better. He smiled to you before healing you.

  
“ _Y/N if someone says something like that again to you send them to me so I can teach them a lesson._ ” Saphira’s voice sounded on your mind warm and safe, you just nodded smiling.

  
Who were those idiot soldiers to say you weren’t beautiful when a dragon said you were?


	3. ERAGON X CHUBBY READER HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for more and I’ll give more. This time I have some headcanons.

# When someone says something bad about how you look and either Eragon or Saphira are close, that person will regret it in that instant, Eragon will ask them politely but angry to never even think that again. Saphira will look at them like she’s going to eat them.  
  
#When you feel down Eragon will leave EVERTHING he’s doing to go with you and be with you till he’s pretty sure you’re smiling again.  
  
# He helps you to realize how awesome you are, he could say for hours how much he loves you till you learn how beautiful you are.  
  
#He helps you training with swords and bows, always reminding you that he loves you for who you are, not for how you look, for all he cares you could be half goat or something like that.


	4. ERAGON X READER STAR WARS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely @shewhobreathesfire on tumblr I hope you enjoy it

The lasers are flying through the hall.

“We need to get out of here RIGHT NOW” Arya screams.

“Is not that easy!” Eragon responds.

After a couple more shots you just groan and ask them to cover you.

“Are you sure?” Saphira seems a bit worried.

“Sure, I’ll clean the hall in no time” You smile igniting your lightsaber.

Then you jump to the hall and start using the lightsaber to block the shooting, the lasers of the troppers try to hit you, but they are stopped by your lightsaber that send the lasers back, one of the lasers hits you in the shoulder.

“Y/N!!!!” Eragon almost jumps to the fight, but Saphira grabs him and stops him, while you end with the last trooper.

“We have to leave the planet before Durza find us.” You say with a hand on your shoulder.

“How do you plan to do that?” Ask Arya curious. “Cause unless you have a hidden ship there’s no way we’re not getting out of here that easily”

You hiss when you look at your wound, is not very deep but is large and it hurts A LOT.

“Trust us princess we have this under control.”

The alarm sound makes Arya look at you very unimpressed, you sigh asking yourself why does everything bad happens to you.

It was an easy task, finding Princess Arya and rescue her from planet Gil'ead, the prison planet of the empire; on the way you found Eragon and his partner Saphira, he was powerful with the force and she was an extraordinary pilot, so they decided to help you in exchange for you allowing them to join the Varden Alliance.

Although you suspect that one of the reasons why they wanted to go with you is that Eragon has developed feelings for you, he doesn’t know that you have feelings for him too, but you want to finish the job before speaking with him about this. Is a delicate matter and discussing it over laser beams and lightsaber fights doesn’t seem right.

The four of you walk in silence not even speaking mentally, you don’t want to reveal your position to Durza.  
Saphira’s ship, the Dragon Rider is waiting for you to jump in and leave the damn planet.

But between the ship and you there are more than hundred troopers and a Shade, and using the force can be your last act; more than once you have to find another way to avoid a big group of troopers, go back a bit and then keep going.

The prison is also full of traps, one of them is a room with an orchid, it almost killed Saphira by transforming into a light spear, other one is a room full of poisoning air, that weakened Arya.

By the time you finally leave the prison the four of you are in need of some bacta tanks and maybe some force healing; Arya needs help to walk, Saphira can’t move at full speed, Eragon has a huge wound on his back and you can’t barely use your arm.

“You leave so soon princess? I thought our hospitality would satisfy you." Durza the Lord Shade of Gil'ead appears in front of you.

“We have to stop this before he starts, we’ll fight him another day.” Says Arya on all your minds, trying to really fight him is a suicide.

“I have an idea” Says Saphira. “Start running to the ship, I’ll contain him for a bit. Eragon get the ship ready to go.”  
She stars using her force to push Durza away, her energy is so powerful that not even the shade can stop it, and you start running to the ship.

As soon as you enter Arya and you fly to the weapons to shoot troopers while Eragon starts the engine and flies to Saphira.

Durza seems to be surprised of how strong she is with the force, but he has more experience, after a few moments Saphira decides is time to go and collapses the roof above the Shade while she runs to the ship.

The ship leaves the planet right before Durza gets out from the debris, you’re out of danger, for now.

“I’ll admit that it was a good rescue.” Says Arya tired.

“I could sleep for a week.” You reply.

“We should heal your wounds before anything.” Saphira reminds you all of your wounds.

You start with Arya, cleaning her lungs is the easiest step, then Saphira’s shoulder, and finally Eragon, he has to remove his shirt and when you can see the huge wound you get a bit worried.

“Is that bad?” He asks.

“Is big.” You answer. To heal it better you start cleaning it. “I’m sorry, it was my fault.”

He shakes his head.

“Come on Y/N is not your fault we knew where we were getting into. Is just a wound.”

You heal it in silence.

“You almost die, this was my mission, I should be the one with the wounds.”

“You have one.”

“I would never forgive myself if something happens to you.”

He holds your hand, you look at him, he looks at you with eyes full of love and adoration.

“Let’s make a deal, you have my back, and I have yours, we’ll protect the other.”

You can’t help but smile while he heals you.

“So I’m assuming you were impressed by my ability with the lightsaber.”

He turns red. “Yeah it was very impressive, you- you realized I was looking?”

To answer his question you just kiss him.

“I like when you look at me.”

“I thought Jedi couldn’t have-”

“Well I’m not a Jedi soooooooo. We’re having a decent date as soon as we arrive at the base.”

You both laugh and smile, holding hands while traveling for the Hyperspace.


	5. ERAGON X READER INMORTAL AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ano requested Eragon x reader in a mortal inmortal AU. It was a bit more difficult than I expected but I like the result a lot.

Life starts when you’re born and ends when your heart stops.

But not for a Dragon Rider, and while someone can find it awesome, after a couple of hundred years it gets boring.

After many years of living through the world the rider Eragon was very very very very tired of the world, his dragon Saphira was also very tired, doing nothing except for sleep or eating a bit.

But then you arrived.

You worked close of the huge old masion where they lived, got lost and end up in their front lawn, Saphira was impressed by the fact that you weren’t scared of her, to be honest you were too surprised by the fact that the massive blue dragon was real to even be scared.

After the initial surprise they told you their story, you listened and then helped them to adapt to all the new stuff the world has to offer. In exchage, they try to teach you magic, let’s say you’re not their best studient, you like to mess up the pronuntiation just so you can have Eragon pronouncing the word very slow making funny faces.

After some time it’s pretty ovbious that you like Eragon, and he also likes you, but he doesn’t want to say anything, he thinks is not fair for you.

“You have to speak with her Eragon, this is hurting you both, she doesn’t want to say anything cause she thinks she’s not good enough, when in fact she’s the best thing that happened to us since we left Ismira in charge of the riders.”

“I just- I’m afraid Saphira. You know I’m not the best when it comes to love issues.”

“Just be honest with her, she really is unique.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Nothing my dear friend, absolutely nothing.”

That day after leaving your work you arrived at the old mansion, Saphira yawns a bit when you greet her.

“Y/N can I speak with you for a moment?” Ask Eragon.

You follow him to one of the rooms, he made tea, you sit on one of the big fluffy chairs with the warm tea in your hand and look at him. For a moment you can just hear the silence.

You wait patiently, drinking the hot sweet tea, after a while he sits in front of you looking at you with his soft eyes, powerfull eyes that saw the world grow old.

“I would like to know if you enjoy being here with us.”

“Of course, I really enjoy being here with you, is much more relaxed than outside, and I like to learn with you.”

“I asked cause I would like to ask you to stay.”

You blink surprised, he keeps looking at you, the intensity in his gaze could make a man hide in shame, but you’re not afraid, you know he wants to say more so you nod in silence.

“I think you know we apreciate your presence here, but I want to say it. I have fallen for you and I know this is not fair cause I can’t die but I want to try this with you, cause I really feel alive when you’re here. So what do you say?”

Your heart is beating faster than the light when you go to him and grab his hand between yours, his hand is bigger than yours, but you’re looking at him.

“I think it’s not fair for you, cause some day I’ll die, but till then I hope you’re ready cause you won’t get rid of me.”

He smiles and kisses you, a sweet soft kiss that marks the begining of the rest of your new life


	6. ERAGON X READER MODERN WOLRD AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our favorite farm boy and his dragon ended here after a failed spell, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

“Hey Eragon how’re you doing?” After hearing your voice he looks at you with a big smile, leaving the book he was reading on the bookshelf again.

“Hey Y/N, I’m very good but how are you seems more interesting, would you like to walk with me for a while? I need to breathe fresh air outside the books”

You smile blushing, since he appeared out of thin air in your family library he has been very sweet with you, with everyone to be honest, he’s one of the best people you’ve ever known.

His sweet personality and his hunger for knowledge made you fall for him almost instantaneously, but you always stopped yourself from telling him, cause you were afraid of him laughing at you for you looks.

If you only knew how much he wants to be with you, how hard he fell for you, your sweet smile, that one that you hide from everyone else, for your brilliant eyes that sparkle when you’re enjoying something. He loves you and everything about you.

“So I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me.” He asks with a smile while you two walk on a nearby park.

“Of course, but I’m sure you and Saphira would like to have dinner with someone else, I mean… I’m not-”

“You’re perfect.”

You blush and look at him, he’s looking at you, his eyes focus on yours.

“I’m tired Y/N, I’m tired of seeing you acting like you are nothing, like you don’t like yourself, like you hate yourself, I’ve seen how you react when people say things about your body. Well let me say something about it too, you’re beautiful, you have a splendid brain able to memorize even the smallest details, you have a laugh that make my heart beat fast, your eyes are as beautiful as stars if not more, you’re the most gentle soul I’ve ever seen, you are perfect.”

“But I’m not.” You whisper looking down, ashamed of yourself.

He hugs you tightly, not letting you go when you try to get away.

“I don’t care what they say, I don’t care what you look like, for all I care you could have a tail or horns and you would be the most beautiful thing in this place, I love you, I love the way you are, even if you don’t, I do, so please let me be by your side, let me show you how beautiful I see you, let me change your mind so you can love yourself as much as I love you.”

You are so amazed by his words you can’t even reply, he puts his hand on your face smiling.

“Please.”

You just nod shyly and blushing, the smile on his face makes your heart stop, but it sure start working faster than ever as soon as he kisses you sweet and soft.


	7. ERAGON X READER CHALLENGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was challenged by my good friend @shewhobreathesfire to write a Eragon x reader with certain sentences: “Are you taking that girl with you, Shadeslayer?” “Ah, young love, try not to get her killed, will you? So here it is

The battlefield is silent, only the ravens dare to disturb the moment, the new empire forces asked for a parliament with the Queens.

It was decided that Eragon Shadesleyer would represent both queens in that reunion with the enemy.

“We can’t have him going alone!!” Says Arya. “I know he’s a rider and that he’s exceptional, but sending him and Saphira alones to a battlefield full of enemies is beyond stupid.”

“Very good then we’ll have him to choose who will help him in this mission”

While the queens are talking about important matters you help Eragon to put the armor on Saphira, some of the plates on the left side had to be changed after some of the mages used a spell to make her fall from the sky, thanks to Eragon’s protections the spell only damaged the armor, and half of the mages died.

“I hope those humans learned their lesson, dragons come down when they want not when you try to make them fall.” 

“I’m sure thy won’t be trying anything like that soon Saphira don’t worry.” You smile to her while patting her neck. 

“Y/N is right Saphira no one would be stupid enough to try that twice in a row.”

The three of you keep the nice chat till Vanir comes up.  
“Sorry to interrupt you Shadeslayer, but the queens have decided that you should go to the meeting, they also suggest you take someone with you so you have help in case something goes wrong. Do you need some time to think who shall go with you?”

“Thanks Vanir, but I know who I want to come.”

The elf bows and excuses himself to communicate his words to the queens.

“Hey Y/N do you have something to do later? Cause you’re coming with us to the battlefield.”

You blink surprised, not even in your wildest dream you would imagine he would ask you to go with him on a mission. 

“Are you sure you want me to go with you? Is an important mission and I don’t know if I’m ready…”

“Of course you’re ready, don’t be silly Y/N, you are stronger that you think, and we wouldn’t anyone else with us out there.” Says Saphira.

“Exactly, so please come with us. Please.”

You sigh, you aren’t sure if he knows, but when he makes that face there’s no way you can say no, so you nod and go to get ready.

“You know you should tell her.” Says Saphira when she leaves to get ready, her rider smiles a bit.

“I have a plan actually.”

“You better not mess up little one or I’ll remind it to you for the rest of our lives.”

“Trust me I’ll never mess up this, I need to tell her how I feel, I need to know if she feels the same, and I need to say that even if she doesn’t feel the same, I’ll always feel the way I do.”

Saphira swish her tail playfully, an intelligent bright on her eyes, she knows you’re listening what he says, she actually convinced you to stay and listen to the whole conversation.

Dragons are intelligent creatures, and can be patient, but Saphira knows how important this is for the three of you, she knows he loves you, and that you love him, she knows you respect her and also love her as a sister and a very important part of Eragon’s life, and to Saphira that means so much, she loves you, not only cause her rider loves you, but cause she does on her own.

“Ah, young love, try not to get her killed, will you?” Saphira ask projecting her mind so he knows someone else was listening.

You come inside the thent, your face as red as ever, not even daring to look at him in the eyes.

What a shame, his face was also red, even his ears were blushing, his mind was processing the whole thing. Saphira had to push him with her head to make him react.

“Hey, Y/N… Oh who cares? Saphira blew the whole thing, I love you, we love you, I know this whole rider thing is a bit of a problem most of the time, but we love you, and you don’t have to say-”

To make him stop you kiss the tip of his nose.

“I love you both too dummy.”

He smiles and lifts you up smiling, happy as a child, he hugs you close, and Saphira presses her head against your back, her mind sends you warm and loving emotions, you have never been his happy.

But someone’s cough breaks the moment; Vanir is back, and smirks a bit.

“Then Are you taking that girl with you, Shadeslayer?” 

Eragon smiles and hugs you again.

“What do you think? I’m taking her with me to the end of the world and back,”


	8. OROMIS X READER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go, is the first time I write for the dragon sensei, but I hope you like it.

The mind of the forest is full of life, and even though Oromis could see it all, today his focus is on a family of birds that had his nest near his home, his partner of mind and soul left to hunt that morning, he is a bit bored.

Bored won’t be the word, his mind is restless, for some reason his memories of your visits were lately on the back of his mind. He was very aware of the meaning of that, but he also knows that as the last free dragon rider he couldn’t left his duty, the blue egg would certainly choose a rider, and he would have to be ready to train that new generation, if the moment arrived, he would have to stop focusing on you; and that wouldn’t be fair for you.

A darker part of his mind reminds him of his own limitations, you deserve someone who could give you his full attention and someone who wasn’t broken as he and Glaedr were.

“Oromis-elda!” Your voice snapps him from his thoughts.

“Oh Y/N, I didn’t heard you”

You smile, the sight is to him like the spring sun after a cold winter.

“I didn’t knew birds were that interesting.”

“All the creatures are interesting and have something to teach us.” He reply with a warm smile of his own.

“Do both of us a favor and tell them how you feel or I swear on my wings I’ll do it myself” Glaedr’s voice sounds almost angry on his mind, the golden dragon coming back and he is very prepared to tell you about his rider’s feelings.

“Is something the matter Oromis-elda?” You ask when his smile turns into a pout.

“Nothing important, Glaedr is being a bit persistent about a certain subject.”

“Can I help?”

“Actually yes.” He says with a sigh, truth was important for him and he couldn’t lie on the ancient language. “I realized that I enjoy your company way too much. What would you say if I said we care for you more than we cared for anyone in the last hundred years? I really like you and not only as a friend, I understand that you may not have the same feelings that me but-”

“I actually do feel the same” You respond with a smile.

“Oh really? What a nice surprise”

And that was how your story started


	9. OROMIS ANGST HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO POOR DRAGON SENSEI???  
> Anyway, you ask for it and I deliver. Also you didn’t said what kind of headcannons you wanted specifically, so I’m bringing a little bit of everything. (Also I’m not very good at angst, sorry)

#He gets constant nightmares, he barely sleeps, and cause elves dreams are different from humans, he also gets headaches.

#Dragon’s dreams are also very realistic so when his mind connects with Glaedr’s while dreaming it leaves both tired, and almost crying.

#After those nights none of them eats much, and Oromis is more vulnerable to his attacks.

#If he had a sentimental partner and died during the Fall, believe me, he’s not going to forgive himself for not saving them soon.

#He probably suffers from PTSD, depression or even both. But tries to hide it cause he has a mission to complete.

#During the first years after the Fall he got so bad that the queen herself would go to visit him weekley to make sure he was still alive.

#Glaedr has bad days too, his whole race has been practically exterminated, and during those days Oromis can’t even move.

#He has developed a numbness along the days, and when he stops and realizes it it saddens him to no end.


	10. BOLDGARM HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue Werewolf. HELLO FLUFFBALL.  
> I don’t know what kind of headcanons this Anon wanted so I’m throwing a little bit of everything

#His hair is SOFT AS HELL, and although his aspect can be intimidating he doesn’t mind having little kids touching his hair, he likes the reactions on their little faces.

#He’s very good at cooking, he doesn’t have problem cooking meat if he’s around humans, but he prefers not to.

#He once was found taking care of a handful of wolf cubs cause the mom died, the puppies started following him around; he named them all and even taught them to hunt.

#Simple things make him smile, finding a tree that’s growing, hearing birds singing. The elves are more in touch with nature than humans and he’s even closer.

#if he ever gets romantically involved with someone, (that someone is going to be SPECIAL) he gets VERY overprotective

#His partner will have to be able to keep up with him, physically, emotionally and intellectually, he loves a good conversation.

#If he’s serious about the relationship he also gets big on PDA, his instinct is telling him to mark his territory, either with hugs or growls at others or even hickeys on visible places.


	11. VRAEL HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was complicated, in the books we’re not given much information about him.  
> So I enlisted the help of our own Joan D’arc @shewhobreathesfire to do this. thanks a lot for the help.

#He loves his tea with milk

#Usually gets too busy with training and can forget about anything else.

#Loves reading on his dragon’s back

#He also loves playing with the hatchlings, something that the dragons may not enjoy so much.

#Has anger issues.

#He's very wise and intelligent, but you won’t see him following his own advice.


	12. ARYA HEADCANONS

#Arya is THE BADASS, with that out of the question… 

#Is canon that after her time with Durza she’s less happy and lively, she will need years to fully recover.

#As the new queen off the elves Arya is busy ALL THE TIME, but she likes to take a break from time to time and go flying with Firnen.

#She’s very professional, but can plot some jokes with Angela and maybe Solembum

#She keeps training every day, both her body and her mind.

#She lives in Oromis’ old house and she has a huge respect for everything in it, she keeps almost everything in the same spot

 


	13. DURZA HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what kid of headcanons you want, but I personally find Durza, or his original character, the desert mouse more interesting. AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT HUGE DUNE EASTER EGG.

#This guy is BORED 24/7 nothing interest a shade 

#He likes reading, but unlike Oromis or Eragon he doesn’t read to learn, he reads horrible books to make horrible things to people.

#Remember the Helgrind priests? Yeah, he for sure went to see that Religion up close.

#In the few moments his human memories come to him, the most important thing is his mother’s voice.

#He doesn’t say it but he’s actually eager to die, or at least his human part is.

#He doesn’t eat much, but when he does he likes sweet things, the spirits love the feeling of sugar and energy on his body


	14. GLAEDR HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAGON DAD FOR THE WIN.

#In his youth he was quite the charmer with female dragons.

#He was a trickster as a baby dragon, always messing with Oromis’ calligraphy set, or hiding his clothes.

#He also liked to make pranks growing up, some of those made him and Oromis land in trouble.

#After losing his claw he gets a little bit down, and with Oromis’ sickness it makes him very very depressed and his usual cordial and nice nature makes a 180 turn and becomes more cold and sad.

#After the rebirth of the riders he naps a lot on his eldunari, but he also becomes grandpa Glaedr to all the baby wild dragons.

#he’s very proud of Eragon and Saphira, treats them with respect but also has a soft spot for them, like they are his kids or something like that.

#He also instructed Firnen to be take care of Arya, and his old territory


	15. MORE OROMIS HEADCANONS

#Oromis loved singing and he’s pretty good at it, he used to sing for Glaedr when he was a baby dragon

#We all know about those magic paintings (Which name I can’t write for the life of me sorry) but Oromis is very skilled at regular painting too,

#he loved stargazing

#When he became a teacher for the first time he actually messed up his first class cause he had a hangover.

#One of his human pupils happened to have this Beor sized crush on him, and when the other young riders actually started messing with this young rider, He literally got so angry even the dragons got scared, he hates bullying and he was very nice with the bullied rider.


	16. ISLAZADI HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT.  
> SPOILER ALERT.  
> SPOILER ALERT.

(I’m still angry she died)

#We already established that Arya is a BADASS, where do you think she got it?

#Very big fan of tea and infusions, she really needs them to relax.

#when Arya decided to go outside she got angry yes, but also EXTREMELY sad, she had to see her partner die and now her daughter abandons her.

#very serious, EXTREMELY, she’s also not getting much sleep.

#Last time she really smiled was when Arya made her a small swan wood statue WAAAAAY back when she was a child.


	17. OROMIS X PREGNANT READER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did different things for before and after the fall.

BEFORE THE FALL:

#HE’LL BE HAPPY AS A KID.

#Really excited, smiling like a dummy and even Glaedr would be happy.

#Slightly protective. Most of the time just connect his mind with his S/O’s

#Tells EVERYONE, like Darth Vader in that video

 

AFTER THE FALL:

#GETS EMOTIONAL

#Finally feels HAPPY again

#OVERPROTECTIVE, Has Glaedr watching over you 24/7

#makes sure to be with you as much as he can to enjoy this beautiful moment


	18. OROMIS X FORSWORN READER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you all realy like to see him suffer. LEAVE THE DRAGON SENSE BE HAPPY DAMN IT.
> 
> Headcanons and fic together

#HE IS BROKEN, How could you do that to the riders, to the dragons and to him?

#He will fight you, no matter how much he loved you, you betrayed him, you’re killing dragons and he won’t forgive you.

#He would try to avoid having to killing you, but be sure he will if he has to.

#And then he will never let anyone close in fear they will betray him again.

 

Ash fills the air, screams and pained roars, dragons falling from the sky, fire burning the city, magic flying everywhere, the scent of death sticking everywhere.

But he can’t process it, and the golden dragon by his side is half blind by the rage and the pain. The rage is his, the pain belongs to his rider.

Oromis doesn’t look it, but he’s completely broken beyond repair. But he doesn’t show it, his face looks like marble while Glaedr’s wings shake.

“Let me burn-” 

“Don’t, we just have to keep them busy, those are our orders, nothing more, nothing less”

“How can you be so calm? After they betrayed us, after they played with us they way they-”

“That’s enough, don’t forget what we are here for, we have to hold in here while the others evacuate as much people as they can.”

The golden dragon growls and throws himself against his enemy, Oromis looks at the rider in front of him one last time, a single tear falls from his eye, the last tear from a broken heart that will never heal.

His hand doesn’t shake when he raises his sword, ready to fight the person he used to love for a cause much more greater than himself and his broken heart, the destiny of all the survivors in his hands.

 

 


	19. RANDOM ERAGON HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those are for @shewhobreathesfire cause on our discord she said she wanted some more.

#Eragon is a BOOK WORM, seriously, he’s worst than me, he walks reading, he reads while eating, he reads while flying..

#He’s very patient with the new riders, especially with the youngest, kinda like a big brother.

#They can ask him for help with almost anything except relationships, cause he’s not a great help, they prefer to use a mirror and ask uncle Roran.

#Eragon loves having chats with the eldunaris and learn from then, they also like how curious and respectful he is.

#his mother portrait is very important for him, he has it on his room, he says goodnight to her 


	20. HAPPY OROMIS HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY, THANKS FOR ASKING HAPPY DRAGON SENSEI

#Baby Oromis was CUTE, he was this baby with huge curious eyes that unfortunately took everything to his mouth.

#He has always been good with animals, that’s how he found that he had magic, he healed a little lizard when he was five.

#Very energetic kid, always investigating, used to climb and run.

#The day Glaedr hatched for him he couldn’t believe it, in fact he went home running with the small dragon in his hands so his parents would be the first to see it.

#Oromis started to excel as a researcher, his teachers impressed with how fast he was able to learn and remember things from books.

#Oromis was a really popular rider cause of his nice and polite character. 


	21. ELVA HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS KID NEEDS A DAMN CHILDHOOD

#Angela said she would keep an eye on her and she does, she also teaches her how to be more subtle with her powers.

#Elva stays around her cause she finds her funny, and like every kid in the world she is curious.

#Elva might not be a magic user, but her mind barrier is exceptionally strong and she uses it to her advantage to play guess what I’m thinking with the werecats.

#She likes to be around animals, they’re soft and petting them relaxes her.

#Elva actually likes to tease Firnen, and the dragon is ok with it a little bit, mostly cause she’s not that bad and he likes when she scratches the back of his head while he sleeps.

#She likes to see Eragon and Saphira through mirrors cause she really cares for them. BUT GOD FORBIDS THEY FIND IT.


	22. OROMIS & GLAEDR HEADCANONS

#Both love the other of course.

#but their relationship is different to Eragon and Saphira’s cause they have been together much longer.

#Most of the time they are at this point where they share their thoughts and can sense each other’s body without even realizing it.

#They both are very conscious about their limitations but they work together to overcome them.

#As rider and dragon they used to be quite famous in the order, mostly cause a lot of female dragons were trying to get Glaedr. Oromis used to tease him a lot about that.

#They were also very popular cause of Oromis always helping young students with small hints.

#Most of the youngest riders used them as inspiration.

#They are able to stay alone more time than others cause they trained for it harder than others.

#Glaedr is the overprotective one, Oromis the reckless one 


	23. OROMIS X HURT S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I’M ON A ANGST BREAK, I DON’T WANT TO WRITE ANGST ON MY BIRTHDAY SO IF YOU WANTED ANGST I’M SORRY CAUSE I’M MAKING IT HAPPY.

#You’re in pain? Oromis is bringing the best healers in the world and they WILL fix whatever that’s wrong or Glaedr is eating them.

#They will find a way to fix you, and while they do Oromis is by your side the whole time.

#After the healers end their work Oromis and Glaedr will help you to recover, you can take all the time you need they’ll wait for you to feel good again.

#They’ll make sure to show you how much you’re progressing when you get frustrated. 

#They love you more than anything and are ready to go through this with you to make sure you get stronger and to see your smile again.


	24. OROMIS AND GLAEDR IN A MODERN AU

#Oromis is the cool teacher, I honestly think he’s a great teacher no matter what world is he in.

#Glaedr is probably his support animal, maybe a dog, or a cat I’m not sure which one.

#Oromis’ illness could be translated to some kind of epilepsy, where he has attacks that leave him powerless, tired, you know the deal.

#Oromis decided to get a support animal to help him if he has an attack being alone, when they let him choose he went for Glaedr without a second thought, even when they told him that no one wanted an animal without all the libs, but Oromis got him, We’ll work on it together. He said

#Oromis is a casual man, he wears suits to class, but they’re comfortable, he’s a simple man, dresses simply, But he get’s a bit proud when his old students come to visit him and dress similar to him


	25. ERAGON IN MODERN WORLD

#Honestly I don’t think Eragon would be much different in terms of personality He’s sweet, a bit dork and likes to make his S/O laugh

#HOODIE BOY he has like 150 and he always shares them with his S/O, it makes him happy when you wear his clothes

#this boy loves cooking and that’s how he’s going to impress you, the first date is him cooking for you.

#he’s a romantic little dork, expect flowers, chocolate and poems.

#dork is a meme library, he can do the I love you bitch vine after a fight just to see you smile.

#Likes videogames, is a nintendo fan and shares his hobbie with you, his favorite pokemon is not charizard, is actually Arcanine, also a Fire Emblem fan, loves Lyn cause she’s an archer, cosplayed as Chrom once, and yes, you went as Robin

#BOOKWORM, likes to read around you, his hair on your lap or your back against his

#is studying to be a teacher, in his free time likes to take care of all your cousins and little siblings

#STARGAZING IS A MUST


	26. OLDER ELVA HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHE’LL BE 100% SASS that’s it end of the headcanons byeeee

#Now seriously, she’s sass and she doesn’t care about what others think.

# she is really mature, cause she never was a kid to begin with.

#Elva has TRUST ISSUES, bigger than the beor mountains, she doesn’t trust people, and she doesn’t like people 

#probably spends a lot of time in her room away from others.

#gets bored easily, she has a short attention span, but she actually likes reading.

#Angela became her cool aunt, she taught her to fight (just in case), and to read, and also to be nice with the werecats.

#Speaking of those she has them SPOILED

#Elva doesn’t mind keeping an eye on the queen, but by far her favorite thing is watching how she keeps reminding Orrin who’s the boss.

#After growing up her relationship with eragon gets better, they have conversations through mirrors, they invited her to go with them, but she declined, she prefers the cats over the dragons.

#Surprise!!! she’s really good at cooking. she enjoys it, and she looooooves eating


	27. BABY MURTAGH HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ASKING ABOUT MY BABE ANON. I love him a lot, first book crush

#We know he never had much friends, probably cause he didn’t trusted anyone, i mean, his own dad almost kill him, his mom disappeared and then died, the only person he trusted was Tornac.

#My boy is SMART, so we can say he probably spent a lot of time in the library, information is important and we know he likes reading.

#He also is able to heal some wounds, so probably he learned about that either from the books, from Tornac, or from the infirmary. 

#He probably learned to hide in places to learn things he wasn’t supposed to learn 

#Streetwise, yeah sure he knows all the nice stuff of the high society, but he also knows how to deal with low level thugs.

#I bet that when he was a kid he was covered in bruises, probably from climbing places and learning to fight.

#The kitchen is always a good place to hide, you can steal some food and also learn how to do it.

#I also think he slept with a knife under the pillow.


	28. ERAGON & OROMIS FATHER SON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks Dad”  
> “eragon you said thanks dad”  
> “i did?”  
> “Do you see me as a father figure?”  
> “Hell yes”

#Airtight memes aside I think Oromis is aware of how Eragon thinks of him, but he doesn’t let it show cause he knows he has to keep his distance a little bit in order to be a better master.

#But Oromis has a soft spot for him, he knows how hard he works and he appreciates that, and also Eragon reminds him of Brom.

#I think their relationship is closer than just teacher and pupil, but not as close as father son. 

#This also applies to Glaedr.


	29. OROMIS & RIDER S/O FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request a fluffy story between Oromis and a female elven Rider? I was thinking it would be cute to have it to where they were mates before the Fall and reader and her dragon luckily survive after they were thought to be dead, but they had actually been captured by the Forsworn and tortured for information. The story could be about the two of them conforming each other after the Fall and helping each other through their individual infirmities.
> 
> THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT, (mostly cause I still have some problems with how I express some stuff in english) BUT POOR DRAGON SENSEI DESERVES HAPPINESS. the reader was rescued when Brom brought back Saphira’s egg so make sense

Y/N was thought to be dead, day after day that thought hurt oromis like a knife right in the middle of his heart, what kind of partner leaves his other half to die? He felt as bad as if Glaedr was the one who died. And the dragon also felt very bad. With time both of them learned to keep their minds busy with other stuff so thoughts of you would be small and very far apart.

And then one day, after years of sadness and desolation, you came back.

Well, it would be more correct saying that Brom brought you back, beaten up, torn inside, a shadow of your former self, but when you saw him, when he saw you, in that moment time stopped, you runned to him, cause even if this was just a lie, a fever dream, an illusion made by the traitor, or even the doors of madness you needed to be with him.

He was frozen, you were alive, all this time he was thinking you were dead, it was his fault that you died, and you were alive, and he never rescued you like he promised when he said you would be together for the rest of your lives.

But when you hugged him his mind went blank, he just reacted, by holding you tight for hours, the queen wanted to ask you but she decided that her question could wait a bit.

You finally realized this was real, and then you saw his face.

“Oromis? You look serious, you’re not happy to see me.”

“What? No I’m so happy to see you I can’t even believe it, but, Do you hate me?”

The question made you frown.

“Hate you? Of course I don’t my love why would I hate you?”

“Cause I never tried to rescue you.” His voice sounded broken and lost, you could understand where that came from, with soft hands you made him look at you in the eye.

“I don’t hate you, I never did, I knew that if you didn’t came to rescue me it was cause you didn’t knew I was alive, I also didn’t wanted you to come for me, cause it was very dangerous, and then I heard about Doru Areaba and I thought everyone died there. But I never hated you for not coming.”

He looks at you with a sad smile, you’ll figure it out together.

Days come and go by, with both of you talking to each other about your insecurities, your anxiety the moments when you think this is just an illusion, his attacks when he feels useless; in those moments you sit together and talk about it, you take your time to listen to the other and work together.


	30. NOT STRONG ENOUGH (MURTAGH X READER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song seems perfect for my murder baby, and let’s be honest I always wanted to write something with him, SORRY IF IT’S CRAPPY BUT WRITING HELPS ME AND ALAGAËSIA IS MY HAPPY PLACE. So here I present you. A crazy fanfiction full of references by moi  
> The song is Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica

You sigh tired when the wind storm forces you to go deep into the Spine, is not like you’re afraid of the mountains or the urgals, you already meet their first rider, a very intelligent and sweet female called Valar, and she taught you a couple of things about her culture. No, what you are afraid of is getting lost on the forest, again.

The last time you were saved by a particularly interesting couple, a red dragon and his rider, but now you can’t get lost, the Queen Nasuada herself asked you to do this mission, carry the golden dragon egg to Carvahall, where Lord Roran would make the people touch it to see who will be the next dragon rider.

You liked this mission, you liked being around dragons, like Mayar, the dragon of Valar, or Fírnen, Queen Arya’s dragon, or your favorite, Thorn; dragons seemed to enjoy your positive personality and that’s why the queen assigned you the golden egg.

Very carefully not to get lost, you keep your way, the wind should stop as soon as you pass Utgard, where Varel fell in the last battle against Galbatorix. But you need another day before reaching the ruins so that night you make a small camp to spend the night, behind a huge tree, you go to sleep with the egg on your hands so no one can take it from you.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?”

The voice wakes you up, Thorn looks at you confused.

“I’m carrying a dragon egg to Carvahall.”

He comes closer excited, his mind sending all kind of emotions.

“Can I see it please, I need to see that little one.” You show him the egg, he touches it with his nose and then he press his head against you like a cat. “Thank you Y/N. Let me help you, I’ll carry you and that little one to Roran Stronghamer, please let me do this for you and him.”

You smile and nod, you can’t say no to him when he’s showing you his plan on his mind, while the rest of dragons were reluctant to speak with you directly, Thorn always connected his mind to yours, showing you not only words but also emotions, something that seems to be unusual, but the red dragon trust you without any problem.

“Thorn, why are you alone here?” You ask carefully when he starts flying.

“I was hunting, I take care not to get close to humans when I hunt, so sometimes I have to go very far.” He starts asking you about this time, you allow him to see your memories, you two have no secrets, the sweet red dragon is like an extension of your mind, he always has soft words for you, he cares to make you feel better, he’s like a brother to you.

He leaves you close to Carvahall and promises to wait for you to take you to your horse again.

Lord Roran receives you without making you wait, his daughter Ismira takes the egg from your hands in just seconds.

“Please excuse her, she’s very excited about this, Eragon told her that baby dragons can hear from inside the eggs and she wants to take care of this one till he or she hatches.”

You smile, she cradles the egg carefully while singing a lullaby, you can see the egg wobbling in her hands.

“You don’t need to apologize, I’m sure he’s on good hands my lord.”

You leave the village while you hear a happy scream.

“MOM, DAD LOOK AT THIS!!!!”

Thorn is waiting for you like he promised, to go back to your horse, he seems happy to know the little dragon has a new home.

“I would like to apologize.”

“What for Pup?” You reply confused.

“We basically abandoned you in the middle of the forest.” For a moment you can only hear his wings flapping in the air, the sky around you, the world behind you, the memories flow from your mind to his.

“It wasn’t your fault Thorn, don’t worry.”

“It was bad Y/N, you trusted us with your life, you gave us your trust and we leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye and that still bothers me.” Silence again, you can feel he’s getting angry while he keeps seeing your memories, and suddenly you have to hold on to the saddle while he starts flying faster and faster, ignoring you when you ask him.

He flies fast and high to be even faster, but you’re getting cold, not even your spells are making you feel less cold, when he finally lands you’re exhausted from your spells and very close to pass out from the cold, your brain works very slow, you can’t almost move, or understand what’s going on.

You can hear Thorn’s voice on your mind but nothing else.

“I think I should warned her that we were going to fly over the clouds, her magic is weaker than yours”

Magic, yes your magic is not very strong, but who cares about magic when you were freezing over?

“Can you shut up and help her? I can’t just spit fire on her to make her warm again- Oh come on! don’t be a crybaby and help her already.”

Your brain start working a bit faster, Thorn seems angry and you laugh at the poor idiot who was making the dragon angry.

“What’s wrong with her?” That voice, you’ve heard it before, but where?

“She’s laughing at you, cause you’re an idiot for making me angry.”

Finally you’re able to feel your body again, and sit on the ground groaning and looking at Thorn.

“Do both of us a favor and don’t do that again Pup.”

“Sorry but someone had to fix this.”

“Fix?” Now you’re able to recognize Murtagh’s voice, he looks as always, tall, hot and probably tired of everything.

“YES, you are too idiot to admit it, she’s too shy to say it and I’m here seeing how this hurts the three of us, so I’m leaving you two here till you fix this. And you better fix it without me or I swear on the ancient language I’ll tell her.”

“You won’t do that.”

“Don’t try me…” He says before leaving you two alone, Murtagh seems tired and may even find the situation funny, you don’t.

You keep your legs close to your body, without looking at him; he looks at you, you look the same to him, beautiful and strong.

“Sorry.” He starts. “It was my idea to leave like that cause I didn’t wanted to hurt you, but I also knew I can’t say goodbye to you that easily.”

“Why? Is just saying goodbye, is just a word.” You say without looking at him, you’re afraid of losing the cold facade that hides your emotions.

“Cause it’s hard to stay away from you. Now that you’re back I realize how hard it is. it’s killing me when you’re away; I wanna leave and I wanna stay, I’m so confused, is so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain; and I know it’s wrong, and I know it’s right; even if I try to win the fight my heart would overrule my mind and I’m not strong enough to stay away.”

You dare to look at him, this is the first time you see him this vulnerable, he seems even lost, looking at you like you could save him.

“I never wanted you to go.” You manage to say, he sits by your side smiling. “I thought you leave cause I bored you.”

He hugs you, holding you tight, you melt in his arms, you missed feeling this safe, feeling at home.

“You never bored me, I love you, but I was scared of you not loving me back.”

You smile before kissing his nose. “Next time do us a favor and ask your dragon, he’s smarter than both of us.”

His laugh sounds like music to you. “Deal.”

 


End file.
